


Earth Angel (Heavenly Demon)

by KT1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural (mentioned) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Destiel - Freeform, Eddie is in the Supernatural fandom, Fanfic Writer Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Reddie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Santa, Service Top Richie Tozier, TA Richie Tozier, because i am too much of a sucker to not include feelings lol, hope you love it Oni!, not because i know anything about it but because i saw the painful mess that was the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT1/pseuds/KT1
Summary: College is definitely taking its toll on Eddie as he writes a paper for his Intro to Film Analysis class late on the night that it’s due. He emails his paper to the T.A. Richie (who he may or may not have a big crush on) when he’s half asleep… or what he thinks is his paper. It’s not until the next morning when Richie emails him back with notes that he realizes he sent the Supernatural Destiel smut fic he had been working on instead...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120
Collections: Writers Revolution Secret Santa 2020





	Earth Angel (Heavenly Demon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullyyoungduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/gifts).



> written as part of a Secret Santa exchange for the lovely Oni! She said she loves a good miscommunication, and oh boy is this a big one lol. I know it’s not super Christmas related, but the real life events that happened recently were too funny not to write about! Credit to Sophia for the real life events that this fic is based on and for Meg for the idea to make it into a fic. I did not proofread at all so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes!
> 
> Also DISCLAIMER I do not watch Supernatural and do not know a lot about Destiel! My friends who are fans suggested I use SPN as Eddie’s fandom and i mean, everyone saw the series finale and what a mess that was lol

Fall semester finals are coming up and soon enough it will be Christmas break, but that doesn’t mean Eddie can start slacking off now. He can barely keep his eyes open as he finishes up his paper for his Intro to Film Analysis class. It’s a GE fine arts requirement that has absolutely nothing to do with his major, but Eddie puts the same amount of effort into it as he would any other class. However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t push the assignments for this class to the end of his To Do list. He gets his most important work done first, and if that means bullshitting a little on a paper for a movie he barely understood, then so be it. He’s doing fine in the class, but Eddie knows he can do a whole lot better than  _ fine _ . 

School doesn’t necessarily come easy for Eddie, but he puts his all into it. He worked his ass off in high school, and through concurrent enrollment and early college opportunities, he got his certificate in Automotive Technology before even graduating.  _ He may or may not have had to forge a few signatures to get around his mother. _ On top of that, he worked in a garage (again, totally without his mother’s permission or knowledge), gaining experience in the field and in order to go to the college  _ he wanted to go to,  _ not just some school close to home with a major that his  _ mommy _ picked out for him. 

So he packed his bags for Ashland, Oregon, where he has no family and doesn’t even know anyone, so he could attend Southern Oregon University. The campus is super pretty, they have a great business program, and the community is very LGBTQ+ friendly- all very important aspects for Eddie while picking where he wanted to spend the best four years of his life, finally free from his mother. 

When he left, she basically cut him off, refusing to pay for school since he was leaving her all alone in Maine. Little did she know that her little  _ Eddie-bear _ had been saving up so he could do just that. He pays for school on his own dime, from his part time jobs, a garage close to campus and a job in the campus bookstore, and his student loans. Since he’s paying for everything out of his own pocket, he doesn’t take his school work lightly. Well, he  _ usually  _ doesn’t. 

Except he has been slacking in this class, partly because he doesn’t really have a care for it (how is watching movies going to help him learn how to run his own garage and fix cars?) and partly because he has been a little…  _ distracted  _ in class. Eddie can’t help it that the TA is obnoxiously tall and lanky and… well, hot. With his dark, curly, bird’s nest that he calls hair plopped ungracefully on top of his head, his big hands and long fingers, his glasses that sit slightly crooked on the bridge of his nose... 

Eddie shakes the thought of Richie the TA out of his mind and rubs at his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.  _ I just have to finish this paper and send it in, and then I can go to bed _ , Eddie thinks. He struggles through the last few paragraphs and quickly drafts up an email for Richie. He quickly finds his paper amongst the various Google Docs and assorted tabs open on his laptop and copies the link into the email before quickly sending it off. He turns off his laptop and quickly works through his nighttime routine, getting into bed as quickly as he can and falling asleep mere seconds after his head hits the pillow.

………. 

Eddie wakes up in the morning, feeling groggy from staying up so late. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. Even though it’s definitely not his favorite class, Eddie is excited for his Intro to Film Analysis class because it means he gets to see Richie. Eddie was shocked to recently find out that Richie is actually the same age as him, even though he is a TA. Apparently Richie is a big deal in the Digital Cinema department. He flew through his first two years with ease and started his junior year being a TA for some of the lower division classes. He also runs the college radio station, which Eddie will admit to tuning into every once in a while… and by once in a while he means every day. Richie is an amazing host. He’s funny and has great music taste and maybe  _ Eddie’s little crush might be a little stronger than he lets on _ .

He lounges in his pajamas a little bit longer as he gets ready for class. He is a little excited to see Richie, to be honest. He is always happier than he normally would to be going to a film class because he gets the chance to see the hot TA. He smiles sleepily to himself as he starts a pot of coffee and cooks himself a breakfast sandwich to go. 

Once his food is packed up, he debates whether or not he should work on the Supernatural fic he has been writing (just a little hobby he has… definitely not a full blown Destiel obsession or anything pfffft) to try to fix up the sex scene he was working on the day before. He just can’t get it to flow like he normally can, if his readers’ comments are anything to go by. They usually praise how natural and passionate his sex scenes are, but Eddie just can’t get this one to click for some reason. Something feels stilted about the way Cas and Dean interact in this one… certainly not because Eddie is self projecting onto Cas and can’t help but think of someone else when he writes Dean... 

Eddie is still half asleep when he pulls up an email from Richie (!!). It looks like he has already sent back notes on his paper… which is odd, considering he turned it in so late last night. He takes one look at the subject line of the email, and his stomach completely drops. 

**From:** rwtozier@sou.edu

**To:** efkaspbrak@sou.edu

**Subject:** My Thoughts on: _ Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine?) _

Eddie rubs the sleep out of his eyes and shakes his head because he is pretty sure he is seeing things. There is no way that  _ that  _ is what the email says. No one even knows about that. How could Richie possibly know?

With a shaky click on the mousepad of his laptop, Eddie opens the email… and sure enough, attached is the link to his Supernatural fanfic that he has been writing, along with  _ notes _ . Richie,  _ HOT TA RICHIE, _ read Eddie’s  _ very explicit _ Destiel fic and has in turn, beta read it and provided revisions. Eddie wants to pass away right then and there.

Eddie is completely mortified. He wants to run away and never come back to this god forsaken college. He cannot show his face in class; there is no way. Not only has he been crushing on Richie the TA since the beginning of the semester, but now he has read  _ literal  _ porn that Eddie has written. It’s like the universe is out to get him. How is he supposed to go into class and look Richie in the eye? On the bright side, he had only sent it to Richie and not the professor. If his smut fic had gotten to his prof, he would quite literally have to drop out of school.

He’s planning on ditching class… like he absolutely cannot show his face right now. Eddie’s never ditched a class in his life, but  _ there’s a first time for everything, even sending porn to your hot TA _ . He thinks he’s saved from the humiliation and the anxiety of ditching class when he hears a ping coming from his laptop. The email is from his film professor saying that he will not be able to make it to class ( _ omg yes thank god _ ), but they still need to go to class in order to get the assignment for the next movie that they need to watch ( _ ughhh no _ ). 

Eddie reluctantly gets ready for class, knowing that Richie will most likely be leading the lesson today. Maybe he can sneak into class, sit in the back, and go unnoticed for the day.  _ Wishful thinking at its finest. _ Maybe Richie doesn’t even know who he is! Just because Eddie has been crushing on him doesn’t mean that he even knows Eddie exists; that would simultaneously be a godsend and a punch to the gut. 

He doesn’t have the energy to bike to campus today since he stayed up late last night, and the chaos of the morning has already mentally drained him. So Eddie calls an Uber to take him to campus even though it can’t be more than 5 minutes away from his apartment by bike. He also just… needs the time to recuperate before class, and he’s not sure that he could focus long enough to weave in and out of traffic without getting hit by a car. 

He gets to campus and slowly makes his way to the arts building, hesitating for a moment before pushing through the double doors.  _ It’s fine… it’s all going to be fine, Eddie. Richie probably doesn’t even know who you are. Just gotta keep your head low.  _ His thoughts are flooded with false affirmations and wishful thinking about making it through class unnoticed, but the second he walks through the door, Richie’s eyes lock on his. The biggest smirk spreads across Richie’s face, and Eddie can feel the heat creep up his neck and take over his face, right to the tips of his ears. 

He quickly ducks his head and heads for a seat in the back, hoping the movie will start up soon so the lights will go off. He can still feel Richie’s eyes on him, but he refuses to look up again. Richie addresses the class with some sort of introduction about the movie and tinkers around with the projector to get it set up. Once the lights are off and the movie starts playing, Eddie feels like he can safely look up. Richie is messing with some papers on his desk, so Eddie tries to take some notes on the movie, even though it is nearly impossible to focus. 

When the movie ends and the lights come back on, Eddie packs up his things as quickly as he can and books it toward the door. He pushes past a few of his classmates and is almost out the door when he hears Richie call out his name.

“Eddie, hold up!” 

Eddie stops in his tracks, cringing with his shoulders to his ears, and turns around slowly to see Richie smiling at him with the brightest smile Eddie has ever seen. His stomach flips as he slowly makes his way over to Richie, refusing to make eye contact until he is standing right in front of him.

When he finally gets the courage to look up at him, Richie is somehow even closer, and the way he looms over Eddie has his heart pounding in his chest. 

“So…” Richie pauses as he practically soul fucks Eddie with his eyes, “did you read my notes? Did they help at all?” he asks with an all-knowing smirk, causing Eddie’s face to completely flush, dusting his cheeks pink behind his freckles.

Eddie stumbles on his words for a second before stammering out, “N-no, I didn’t read them. I was too busy submitting my formal withdrawal from the university and planning my funeral. Because I passed away from embarrassment. You are simply talking to Ghost Eddie right now. I cannot believe that you actually read my fic, oh my god. And it’s not even good yet. I’m still fixing it, but I mean I guess not anymore because I am dead. I must be deceased.” He is beat red by the time he finishes rambling on nonsensically, shaking his head and waving his arms around as he talks at the speed of light. 

Richie can’t help but chuckle at Eddie’s ghost comment as he leans forward to whisper in his ear. He can hear the way Eddie gasps when Richie’s lips brush against his ear, and he grins when he can feel the way Eddie’s whole body shivers. “But, no one in Supernatural ever  _ really dies _ , now do they, Eds?”

Eddie groans and drops his head into his hands when Richie steps back with a smirk, huffing out a soft laugh. Eddie feels like Richie knows exactly what this is doing to Eddie and…  _ maybe he does? Has Richie been paying more attention to Eddie than he thinks?  _

“Oh god, I am going to die when I read your notes aren’t I? I mean… if they actually help me finish this damn fic, then I’ll definitely be grateful, but--”

Richie cuts Eddie off by clearing his throat before saying, “You know, I could always just,” he lowers his voice and drops his eyes to the floor, unable to look at Eddie, “ _ show you _ what my notes mean, you know, for your sex scene.” 

Eddie audibly  _ gulps _ , like something out of a damn cartoon, and turns bright red at what Richie is implying. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before sputtering out, “Y-you want to  _ what? _ You want to  _ show me _ how to fix it?” 

Richie’s flushed face rivals Eddie’s own. “Umm, yeah. I mean, what you wrote was like,  _ really hot _ , but I think maybe my notes will make more sense if I just show you what I mean.”

_ Richie Tozier just said Eddie’s writing was hot.  _ He was feeling a bit hot under the collar, but now, Eddie can feel his pants getting tighter as his blood starts to head south. 

“Uhh, okay sure. You can, umm, come to my place. It’s super close to campus.” 

Richie looks stunned that Eddie is actually taking him up on his offer, but let’s be real, Eddie has been wanting Richie since the first day of classes. He’d be a fool to let this opportunity to see Hot TA Richie Tozier naked pass him by. 

“Okay, yeah, uhh let’s go.” 

……….

The ride back to Eddie’s apartment is filled with a tension so thick it could definitely be cut with a knife. The silence seems so loud in the car; Eddie swears that Richie and the Uber driver can definitely hear the way his heart is pounding out of his chest. The blood rushing in his ears is so loud… there is no way they don’t hear that, either. He rubs his sweaty palms against his thighs, and Richie must spot the movement or maybe something is written on his face because he asks, “Hey, are you okay? We really don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Eddie. We can just look over your story, and I can leave if that’s what makes you the most comfortable.”

Eddie’s eyes are wide and searching Richie’s expression, doubt and second guessing written all over his face. “No!” he shouts a little too loudly for the quiet of the car and cringes. “No, I-I want you. I mean, uhh, you said you would show me how to make it better, and I  _ really _ want you to show me.”

Richie lets out a breath and smiles wide, scooting a little bit closer to Eddie. He places his hand, ugh those hands, those large, strong hands with his long, spindly fingers, on Eddie’s thigh. The butterflies in Eddie’s stomach go feral, flying around a mile a minute. 

He leans into Richie’s touch and looks up at him through his eyelashes. In his periphery, Eddie can see the way Richie’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and he just bats his eyes innocently at Richie, knowing exactly what it’s doing to him.

“Fuck, Kaspbrak. We are almost to your place right?” his voice cracks slightly, and Eddie is going to make it his mission to hear Richie sound like that again. Eddie giggles softly and points out the window as they pull up to his apartment complex. Richie grabs at Eddie’s hand and scrambles out of the Uber, pulling Eddie along behind him. 

“Richie, hold on!” Eddie laughs behind him, “You don’t even know which apartment is mine!” 

“Whatever, I’ll just show you out here,” Richie says with a smirk, and before Eddie can even process what he said, Richie is heaving Eddie over his shoulder. Eddie shrieks and pounds on Richie’s back. 

“Richie, oh my god! Put me down!!” he can’t help but giggle as Richie stops to ask which way to go. Eddie resigns to the fact that Richie is going to carry him all the way to the apartment, so he sighs and points to his door. Richie pats high up on the back of Eddie’s thigh, giving him a tight squeeze that makes him yelp. 

When they get to the door, Richie drops him down gently, so that Eddie can grab his keys from his fanny pack and unlock the door. He and Richie drop their stuff by the front door and take off their shoes before heading over to the couch. 

Eddie pulls out his laptop to open the fic and Richie’s notes, just to get an idea of what he’s in for. Richie plops himself down next to Eddie, leaning in close to take a look at the screen, and watches Eddie’s face as he skims through the notes. 

Eddie clears his throat and flushes a bit before turning to Richie. “So…”

“So…”

“You think that Cas should take control? Let Dean know exactly what he wants?”

“Yeah… from what I remember Dean has quite a liking for getting pushed around a bit, and Cas has pushed him up against walls in especially tension-filled ways. I think that should be in there,” Richie looks over Eddie as he takes in what he’s saying.

“So you want me to, uhh I mean Cas... you think  _ Cas _ should push  _ Dean _ up against the wall?” Eddie bites at the corner of his bottom lip, and he watches as Richie’s eyes follow the movement. 

Richie keeps his eyes trained on Eddie’s lips. “Yeah. I think Cas should push Dean up against the wall and tell him exactly what he wants from him. Exactly what he wants Dean to do to him. Exactly what he wants to do to Dean.”

When Richie’s eyes flick back up to Eddie’s, there is a fire behind them, the lust burning the two of them alive. Richie shoots up, making Eddie jump a little from the suddenness. He quickly makes his way over to the wall, away from anything breakable. He gestures to Eddie, “Come on, Eds, stand up. Over here, let’s go.”

Eddie can’t help but laugh, even though he’s not sure how orchestrating this little thing is going to keep the mood alive. He gets up and walks over to Richie, but his laugh dies in his chest when he sees the look in Richie’s eyes and the way he towers over Eddie. Eddie’s breathing picks up a little when Richie says, “push me against the wall, Eddie. Push me against the wall and tell me what you really want.”

Eddie hesitates for a split second before he can’t hold back any longer. He wants Richie, and he wants him  _ now _ . 

It’s a little hard because of their height difference, but he manages to shove Richie into the wall and pull him down into a heated kiss all at once. The force of the movement causes Eddie’s hips to slam into Richie’s, and the feel of his body pressed along Richie’s at every point is almost more than Eddie can handle.

He slips his hands up into Richie’s hair and gives a little tug. Richie moans into the kiss, giving Eddie the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Richie’s mouth. Their kiss deepens, and they are so in sync in their movements it’s like they have been doing this forever.  _ We should keep doing this forever,  _ Eddie can’t help but think. 

Eddie slips a leg in between Richie’s to grind his hips into his. They start to build up an intoxicating rhythm when Richie drops his lips to Eddie’s throat, kissing and licking and  _ oh god, biting _ , and basically all of Eddie’s thoughts that aren’t  _ Richie, Richie, Richie  _ fly out of his head. 

Richie nibbles at Eddie’s earlobe and whispers in a way that sends chills running through Eddie’s entire body, “Tell me what you want, Eds.” 

Eddie groans, the friction and Richie’s lips and everything is just lighting every single one of Eddie’s nerve endings on fire. “Pick me up and carry me to my bedroom. Right now.”

Richie doesn’t waste another moment, hoisting Eddie up by the back of his thighs. Eddie quickly wraps his arms around Richie’s broad,  _ oh so broad,  _ shoulders and his legs around his waist. The ease at which Richie can pick him up does things to Eddie, and he finds himself mouthing at Richie’s throat as Richie roams in the hall, nudging open random doors until he finds Eddie’s bedroom. 

Richie lowers Eddie onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress as his lips find his own once again. Eddie would never admit it out loud, but kissing Richie makes him forget his own name. Richie breaks the kiss and Eddie actually  _ whines _ at the loss of his lips against his. 

“What do you want?” Richie urges once again. 

“I-- I need you to take your clothes off and lay down. I want to ride you.” 

Richie groans out, “Oh fuck, you are going to be the death of me.” 

Richie makes quick work of his clothes while Eddie does the same, even if he does get mildly  _ distracted _ . Finally Richie strips off his boxer briefs, and Eddie all but stops in his tracks. He breathes out a low  _ fuck _ when he sees Richie, finally naked and in all his glory. His cock is…  _ oh god Eddie is drooling _ .  _ He needs that in him right fucking now.  _ It’s long and thick and  _ leaking,  _ and Richie is spread out on Eddie’s bed like he belongs there. 

Eddie climbs back onto the bed and presses himself onto Richie, finally feeling their skin to skin contact, and it practically sends a shock through Eddie’s spine. Richie is eager to kiss him, but Eddie wants something even more than his kisses. 

He leans over to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table and makes quick work of opening himself up. In any other circumstance, he would love Richie to do this for him, to devour every inch of his body, to take his time, but he doesn’t want to draw this out. He wants Richie inside him and he wants it now. 

When he finally feels ready, he climbs into Richie’s lap, who is staring at him like he created the sun and the moon. Eddie doesn’t think anyone else has ever looked at him like that before, and he’s not sure he wants anyone else to. It’s a jarring feeling to have with someone he virtually knows nothing about, but with Richie, this all just feels so right. 

He presses one last kiss to his lips before taking Richie’s cock in hand, lining himself up before sinking down slowly, feeling every inch of him. 

“Holy fuck, Eds, oh my god. You are so tight, fuck.” Richie mutters quietly, barely loud enough for Eddie to even hear over his own moans. Richie feels, so fucking good, and he can’t think about anything else.

“Richie, oh fuck, you feel, hmph, fucking amazing.” He starts to bounce up and down, the feeling of Richie’s cock inside him driving him fucking insane. He grinds down on Richie, feeling him in the deepest parts of him. Richie’s dick brushes up against Eddie’s prostate, and a particularly loud moan leaves Eddie’s chest as he drops his head back. 

“Fuck! Right there, oh god yes. Richie, Rich, please I need--”

“What do you need, Eds?”

“I need you to fuck me! Please, please fuck me.”

Richie sits up, which somehow causes him to fuck even  _ deeper _ into Eddie. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist and without pulling out, manages to flip them over so Eddie’s head is resting against the pillows. 

And then he drives so deep into Eddie, he practically screams.

“Yes, Rich! Harder, please, oh my fuck.” 

Eddie knows this is not going to last much longer, and from the way Richie’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, it seems Eddie might not be the only one. The way Richie has let Eddie take full control may just be one of the hottest things Eddie has ever experienced. 

“Richie, please please please. Touch me.” 

Richie snakes a hand in between them to stroke Eddie, and with a change in angle, Richie is hitting Eddie’s prostate again. With a few more thrusts and a couple  _ ah, ah, ah _ ’s from Eddie, Eddie is coming in between them, spilling into Richie’s fist. Richie’s final thrust stutters before he stills, arms shaking as he holds himself over Eddie before he collapses down onto him. 

Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s broad back and holds him, even though they are sweaty and there is the mess of Eddie’s come between them. Richie presses a quick kiss to the side of his head before rolling off of him and grabbing some tissues off the nightstand in an attempt to clean them up. He grabs Eddie’s boxer briefs from the floor for him as he puts on his own before collapsing back into the bed. 

Richie looks over at Eddie, whose bangs are stuck to his forehead from the sweat and he pants slightly, still trying to catch his breath. He smirks before saying, “See? Doesn’t that work so much better than what you were trying to write for your fic?” 

Eddie opens his eyes and looks over, a dazed expression and a lazy smile on his face. “Holy fuck, yeah, that was… wow.” 

“Yeah… wow,” Richie agrees. 

There’s a stretch of comfortable silence as they catch their breath. In a moment of telepathic communication they both move toward each other, Richie draping himself around Eddie, cocooning him in his arms. 

“Hey Eds, I was wondering…” Richie trails off as he draws little swirls up and down Eddie’s arm with his fingertips.

“Yeah?”

“Well I don’t know if you have plans or anything, but I am kinda stuck here for Christmas. My folks are going on some cruise or something. And I don’t even know if you  _ are  _ staying here for Christmas, but if you are, I don’t know… maybe you would want to spend some time with me over break? I mean I’ve only had a crush on you for forever now… and I don’t know I just thought maybe--”

Eddie gently takes Richie’s face in his hands, effectively cutting off the rest of Richie’s nervous rambling. “Hey Rich, shhh,” he smiles softly, “I’m staying here for break too, and I would absolutely love to spend time with you.” 

Richie beams and wraps his arms tightly around Eddie, pressing little kisses to every place he can reach, causing Eddie to break down in giggles. He tries to squirm away, but Richie’s got him in a damn vice grip. Once he finally stops his assault of cuteness, Richie relaxes his grip but doesn’t let go of Eddie. He keeps him close with Eddie’s head on his chest, and Eddie feels calm from the rhythmic beating of Richie’s heart.

Something that Richie said is stuck in his head, and curiosity gets the better of him so he asks, “So… you said you’ve had a crush on me for  _ forever? _ How long exactly is… forever?” He tries to be nonchalant about it, but Eddie is dying to know if maybe Richie has liked him as long as he has liked Richie. 

Eddie can feel the heat coming off of Richie’s face before he sees the blush in his cheeks. “Umm, quite a while Eds…” he huffs out a laugh, “like, since the second week of school.” 

Eddie is delighted to hear that Richie has been crushing on him all semester just like he has. He can’t stop smiling as he says, “I’ve been kinda crushing on you all semester, too.”

Richie pulls back so he can look Eddie in the eyes. “No, Eds, not just this semester… the second week of school like  _ freshman year _ .” 

Eddie is taken aback.  _ Freshman year??  _ Eddie had never even met Richie until the start of this semester so how could that be?? He asks him as much.

Richie flushes an even brighter shade of red and stammers over his words a bit. “Umm, I uh, well… it was the second week of school and I am still trying to find my way around campus, you know, best ways to get around to all my classes and what not. And I am walking when all of a sudden, this little cutie,” he boops Eddie on the nose, “comes flying by on his bike. You almost took me out, Eds. Almost pancaked me right there on the concrete. I jumped back and you turned around to yell at me. You yelled, ‘Get out of the way, dickhead!’ And I knew then and there that I had to know you. So, I made sure to walk that way to class everyday on the chance that I would get to see you. I knew you weren’t an arts major because I never saw you around the department. Oh god, that all sounds kind of stalkerish. Umm… anyway, so that day at the beginning of this semester when you walked into class with that cute little fanny pack of yours I knew I was fucked. I’m surprised you didn’t catch me staring at you all the time. I just couldn’t help myself. I mean, you’re beautiful.”

Richie’s eyes flick all over Eddie’s face, trying to read his expression. Eddie is stunned. Stunned that Richie has been crushing on him from afar when the whole time he thought it was the other way around. There’s so much to Richie that Eddie has yet to see, but this vulnerable, adorable, sweet side of him makes Eddie just  _ feel  _ so much that his heart hurts. 

He stretches up to press a soft kiss to Richie’s lips, and revels in the way Richie completely melts under his touch. He pulls back to see total bliss written across Richie’s features and it makes his heart flutter in ways it never has before. 

“You’re beautiful, too, Rich. You really are.” He smiles softly into Richie’s chest and thinks about how he cannot wait to spend his Christmas break getting to know this amazing man.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! I hope you like your present Oni and I hope y'all enjoy it too! follow me on tumblr for more Reddie and IT content @no-she-wasnt-reddie :)


End file.
